Rogue Isle Protector
Missions Shipment of Uncut Gems Hijacked by Mooks Briefing Diamonds. The Mooks just stole some. These impure stones aren't particularly valuable in the traditional sense, but they're near priceless for things like lasers and other death rays. And you know how your friends here in the isles like to build their death rays. Bogart the gems and you'll make a fortune the next time you hear of a mad scientist with a doomsday device in need of crystals. Mission Objective(s) * Get the diamonds Clue: the diamonds Hello, beauties. These diamonds are huge. Flawed, but huge. You gotta think they'd look better as bling than powering some oversized doomsday device though. Nigel Whitley Killed in Car Accident Nigel Whitley is a famous occult novelist. He's not dead though. A friend of yours said he saw him being taken into one of the Hellion's hideouts the night of the crash. Whatever they want him for ought to be juicy. Fayng Spotted in Recent Heist! Looks like a guy you did time with is now a leader in the Snakes. You didn't like Fayng in the can, and you don't like him now. Luigi Spotted in Recent Heist! Briefing Looks like a guy you did time with is now a leader in the Mooks. You didn't like Luigi in the can, and you don't like him now. Mission Acceptance You set out to bust some heads. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Luigi and Guards Obituary: Razorbeam, 1968 - 2005 Briefing Razorbeam was a high-tech villain who fired narrow 'slices' of light from his eyebeam. It was said they buried him with his eyebeam, but your sources say that's not true. While every other villain group stakes out the cemetary, you can find his daughter, who you think is about to step into her dad's boots. Mission Acceptance You head out to capture this punk and show the Rogue Isles who's boss. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Razorbeam's daughter * Escape with Razorbeam's daughter Long Lost Relic Recovered! Briefing A secretary named Jesse Montoya just inherited a minor artifact long thought missing. The Hellions moved in quick and kidnapped her last night, but you have a pretty good idea where they likely took her. Morricone Inventions Set to Debut Nanotech Briefing Giovani Morricone is a brilliant inventor who's been researching nanotech for years. Most villains won't touch him because he's got protection from Aeon, but if he's close to unveiling working nanotech, it might be worth grabbing him and his secrets after all. You Are Dead! Briefing That's news to you. The reporter here is Nellie Fine. Wonder what her angle is in making people think you're dead? Mission Acceptance You head out to capture this punk and show the Rogue Isles who's boss. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Nellie Fine * Escape with Nellie Fine You Are Selling Secrets to Longbow! What the-- no way. Someone's setting you up with Arachnos. Someone who's gonna pay. Hard. Maybe if you put one of the Mooks in the morgue they'll learn not to spread lies about you. Havoc in Docside! A four-eyed pencil-pusher named Dr. Plotnick recently ran from the Skulls through the streets of Port Oakes. They caught the little run after tearing up Docside and are holding him somehwere. If they were desperate enough to be that public about catching him, he must know something worthwhile. Skelter Strikes Again! The paper is full of stories about Skelter of the Skulls. Maybe it's time someone brought him down a peg. Louie Big Eyes Terrorizes Neighborhood! Louie Big Eyes of the Mooks has been getting a lot of press lately. You figure beating him like a dog in front of his own men ought to show everyone who runs this town. Arachnos Seeks Spy! Briefing A loser named Perry Miller has been squealing to Longbow. The Mooks got him first. Nab him and the reward should be quite large. Mission Acceptance You head out to capture this punk and show the Rogue Isles who's boss. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Perry Millner * Escape with Perry Millner Obituary: Thomas Pyle, 1920 - 2005 Briefing According to your sources, Pyle was a reporter during World War II. He mostly worked the Italian front. For some reason, the moment his name surfaced in the paper a bunch of creeps from the Mooks raided his house. They took something and told the surviving family to keep quiet or they'd be back. But you found out about it, and you want to know what they were after. Circle of Thorns Terrorizes Neighborhood Briefing They think Dilanis is terrifying? Wait'll they get a load of you. Mission Objective(s) Activate Object * Get Pyle's keepsakes Clue: Pyle's keepsakes The box is full of keepsakes from a reporter who served in WWII. He died recently and these notes were discovered by his grandson. In it is an interview with none other than Lord Recluse himself, and a note on the side that says 'Stefan Richter.' Could that be Recluse's real name? Fire Fist Rules Downtown! Briefing Like spit he does. This crap ends now. Category:CoVCategory:ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts